Between two witches
by Melinda Turner Halliwell
Summary: well,It's about the Piper-Cole-Phoebe triangle. Cole loves both, who will he chose? He has a daughter with Phoebe-Alexandra. What will happen? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Phoebe woke up. The sun was shining and it was warm. She tried to stand up but a pair of strong muscular arms didn't let her go. She smiled and kissed the man on the check.

"Sweetie let me go! I need to check on Alexandra."-she said in a whisper.

"Nooo, don't go! I'll die without you!"-said the man grasping her hand.

"Oh Cole sweetie I'm preety sure you won't die without me but your daughter will cry without me."

Cole opened his eyes and looked at Phoebe. She looked him back raising an eye-brown.

"Cole, I really need to check Alexandra so please..."

"OK, Ok. I wanna be Alexandra."-he said when Phoebe turned away. She looked back smiling and then went out of the room. Cole stayed in the bed.

He had a perfect life, a perfect job, a wonderfull woman who loves him, a powerfull and beautifull daughter but something in his life wasn't perfect-Piper. Every time he sees her his heart jumps. Her long brown hair, her chocolate eyes, her skin smelling on roses, everything was exacly the way he wanted... and he needed.

His toughts were cut of by a scream. Cole jumped out of the bed and ran to his daughter's room. Phoebe was lying on the floor and lot of blood was around her, the little Alexandra was crying and in the corner,on a chair, was sitting a demon, a demon named Andreas-the demon of pain.

"Hello Belthazor."-he said making his lips form into a evil smile.

"What did you do to Phoebe?"-said Cole kneeling down to Phoebe.

"Well let's just say she had a painfull expirience."-said Andreas.

"You bastard!"-yelled Cole. He heared foot steps and Piper and Paige entered the room,both in their pajamas.

"What's going on here?"-asked Piper.

"I just dropped by...to see...a dying scene."-he said and laughed.

Piper waved her hands but she didn't hit the demon, he already shimmered out.

"LEO!!!"-yelled Piper. Leo orbed behind Paige and asked:

"Whatis going on here?"

"Heal now, talk lather."-yelled Piper. Leo kneeled next to Phoebe and healed her. She opened her eyes and Cole hugged her. Paige took little Alexandra.

"I'll take her in the kitchen."-she said and got out.

A blue haired boy came in behind Piper looking Phoebe and Cole kissing.

"Is it time for breakfast?"-he asked.

Piper turned around and saw her first eight-year-old son looking at her puzzled.

"Yes it is, when you wake your brother up."-she said.

"Me? No way!!!"-he yelled.

"Wyatt..."-said Piper in a dangerous woice.

"Always me...why doesn't Alexandra do something?!"-he yelled.

"Because she's little to small to do your job!"-Piper said. Wyatt looked at her with the is-she look and turned around. Piper watched the boy go and then she helped Phoebe to get downstairs in the kitchen.

..................

Well I really don't know where I'm going with this fic it really isn't something I planed. I wanted to describe Piper in another light like the bad bad Piper who'll do everything to get what she wants. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Piper sat on the bed in her bedroom. Leo went to the Elders a few minutes ago. He never had time for her but what's with Cole? His wonderfull black hair and his bright green eyesâ his muscular handsâhis lips

"_No,no Piper!"_-tough Piper for her-self_ "You're a married woman and Cole's your sister's husband. He has that sweet baby and you have your two boys!"_

She fell on the bed and fell asleep. She was dreaming about her and Cole being together in a big castle as the king and the queen. They sent Phoebe and leo into another time and they were happy together.

Piper woke up. She saw two bright chocolate brown eyes looking at her.

"Chris!"-jumped Piper.-"Is everything OK?"

"Yes mom. I just wanned to ask if I can go out with aunt Phoebe and Alex. They're going in the zoo."-said Chris.

"Sure you can go. You don't even have to ask me that."-said Piper kissing Chris' forehead.

"I know but aunt Phoebe said that is better we ask you."

"Oh sweetie that's so nice from aunt Phoebe. Now go, they're probably waiting for you."-said Piper.

Chris kissed his mother and ran out of the room. Piper then went in the bathroom to take a shower. She needed to forget everything about Cole then she loved her sister and knew how much she loved Cole. But then a little woice in her head said why would she always give up of something? Why is always her who doesn't get nothing? Did she deserve that? Oh no she didn't . she loved Leo yes but on the other side was Cole

Piper put on a white dress and a black top on and went out of the room. She came in in the kitchen and saw Paige and Wyatt talking.

"What's up?"-asked Piper trying to sound happy.

"I was talking to Wyatt about the Horn Demon."-said Paige. Piper turned around and raised an eye-brown.

"Well he wanted to know."-said Paige and rolled her eyes.

"Why sweetie? Is something wrong?"-asked Piper.

"No I just wanted to know something more about him. Is that a problem?"-Wyatt asked.

"Noâ if you're not planing to summon him here or something. You know that Alexandra"

"âis a little baby and we need to protect her."-finished Wyatt.

"That's right. She isn't as strong as you are and that's it. No demons, no warlocks and NO magic around her!"-said Piper looking at his son.

"Is that fair? I'm half witch! I need to work with magic!"-yelled Wyatt.

"I'm a witch too. I don't need the magic."-said Piper.-"And don't yell on me mister Wyatt. I'm your mother!"

"However!"-said Wyatt and got out of the kitchen orbing.

"WYATT!!! NO MAGIC!!!"-shouted Piper.-"I don't know what to do with him! His brother isn't like that."

"I heared that!"-yelled Wyatt from the living room.

"I don't care!"-yelled Piper back.

"Well that's normal. He wants to use magic. Remember me?"-asked Paige.

"It's not that I don't want him to use magic but it's dangerous."-said Piper.-"He"

But the words were cut of by a laugh next to Paige. They both turned around and saw Cole. Piper's heart jumped.

"What's so funny?"-asked Paige.

"You're worrying about Wyatt?! Oh please Piper he can fix even the demon of pain by himself."

"And how do you know it?"-asked Piper raising her eyebrowns.

"Well he's the twice blessed child. The most powerfull creature on this world, isn't he?"-asked Cole.

"Well"

"I'm sure he'll be just fine."-said Cole and hugged her. Piper felt his strong body but knowing Paige is still there she turned around and drank the juice.

"Thank you for that."-she said and went out of the kitchen happier than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ten o'clock in the morning. Piper was in the kitchen reading the newspaper. Phoebe entered the kitchen with Alexandra on her hands.

"'Morning."-she said.

"'Morning sweetie. Are you taking Alex with you?"-asked piper drinking coffee and looking at the newspaper.

"No,no. I have an interview so Paige will look for her."

"You could ask me. I'm not a vampire."-said Piper looking at her sister.

"Yes I know sweetie."-said Phoebe kissing her.-"But you have so much work to do, with Wyatt and Chris and you just needed Alex to make your life in a worst nightmare."

"No, she is a good baby. And she doesn't cry that much as Wyatt when he was a baby."-said Piper.

"Sorry Piper. But I know you have too much work to do. With the P3, husband two sons this house and the magic isn't quite easy."-said Phoebe looking at her sister.

"Oh, well"

"But there is something you can do for me."-said Phoebe putting Alex in the pram.

"What?"-asked Piper.

"Well Cole will wake up at eleven and I don't have time to make him breakfast. Can you make it?"-asked Phoebe.

Piper quickly turned around to face her sister. She couldn't dream about making Cole a breakfast and her own sister is suggesting it.

"Is it OK?"-asked Phoebe.

"Sure. It is OK."-said Piper.

"Oh thank you,thank you."-said Phoebe and hugged her. She then pulled the pram and went out of the kitchen.

Piper jumped from the chair happier than ever and opened the fridge.

"What would he like to eat? A toast? A big sendwitch? And to drink? Orange juice? Coffee? Oh, what?!"

Piper didn't realise that someone is watching her. When the person spoke Piper turned around.

"Mom, my sandwitch?"-asked Chris.

"Oh it's you sweetie. It's on the table."-said Piper.

"What are you doing?"-asked Chris looking at the fridge.

"Phoebe asked me if I can make a breakfast to Cole but I don't know what he likes."-answered Piper looking back at the fridge.

"A marmelade toast, milk and honey and orange juice."-said Chris.

Piper raised her eyebrowns.-"How do you know that?"

"Well he said it to me. Strawberry marmelade. But I need to go. I'll miss the bus."-said Chris, put the sandwitch in his bag and went out.

"So strawberry marmeladeâ I knew I have it."-said Piper putting the marmelade on the table. She maked the breakfast and went upstairs in Phoebe and Cole's room. He was asleep. Piper put the breakfast on the night table and sat next to Cole. sHe slowly touched his face and his lips turned into a smile. She then kissed him. Cole woke up and looked at Piper.

"Piper"

"'Morning."-she said with the most beautifull smile and kissed him again. Cole embraced her and whispered:

"You really don't know how much I wanted to kiss your lips."

"me too."- said Piper and lied next to him.

They kissed again and Piper embraced Cole.

"I love you Cole."-said Piper but in her mind the two blue eyes were looking at her.

"I love you to Piper."-said Cole back but a woman with a short haircut came in his toughts

â âââââ..

Thank you for reading this fanfic. This chapter isn't that special as I though it will be but the next is better. Thank you for the rewievs!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning."-said Paige entering the kitchen the next day.

"'Morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?"-asked Phoebe turning on the radio.

"What are you listening?"-asked Paige looking at the radio.

"The news. They said it's gonna rain today and I wanted to go with Alex and Cole out."-said Phoebe sadly.

"Where?"-asked Piper from the kitchen table. She looked a bit jelosy at her sister.

"I don't know maybe in the park. Today is Sunday and I'm not working. It's the only day I can be with Cole."-said Phoebe. Piper fixed her eyes on her.

"Well, you should better go in the bed."-said Paige laughing.

"I don't want another child if you know what I mean."-said Phoebe and laughed ,too. Then she looked at Piper.

"Piper what's wrong?"-she asked.

"Nothing."-said Piper and continued eating her toast.

"Really?"-asked Paige.

"Everything's fine."-said Piper.

"Well, I'll go check on Alexandra. She was really in a bad mood tonight. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Maybe she's ill or something."-said Piper.

"Oh don't say that even in a joke!"-said Phoebe and went out of the kitchen.

"Bitch."-whispered Piper. Paige didn't hear her, she was making a sandwitch.

Phoebe entered in the baby's room and saw Cole with Alex in his arms. He was whispering to her:

"_Who's the most beautifull baby? Who? You! Yes you are. Yes you are, my little princess."_

Phoebe hugged him. Cole turned around and kissed her.

"A little chat with Alex, ha?"-she asked.

"She's beautifull on you."-said Cole. Phoebe raised her eye-brown.

"Well not that beautifull."-he said. Phoebe smiled and kissed him again. She took Alex in her hands and turned around to face Cole.

"You should get dressed. Piper makes breakfast and you know her. When we're not ready she'll blow the whole manor up.

"Oh I'm quite sure she won't do that."-said Cole and smiled putting his jeans on. He slowly got down and went in the kitchen. When he saw Piper he avoided her look and took a toast. He wasn't sure if he loved Piper or Phoebe. The both of them were beautifull and carying. But his heart couldn't chose. It was a hard choice. With Phoebe he has a daughter and he fells happy. But with Piper it's different: she's a romantic soul, pasionately and carying.

"Cole, Cole, sweetie are you OK?"-asked someone next to him. He turned around and saw Phoebe looking at him.

"Oh yes...I was just in thoughts..."-he said and looked at Piper. She wasn't looking at him, she was playing with Alex.-"Phoebe I need to go to the office. I think I forgot some papers."-said Cole.

"Ok, honey."-said Phoebe still looking at him in a worried look. He shimmered out.

"What's wrong with him?"-asked Paige.

"I'm really worried. He's so strange since last night. He said that Alex looks just like me. The Cole I know would never say that."-said Phoebe sitting on the chair.

"Well I really don't know what's wrong with him, Pheebs."-said Paige.

"I need to go to the supermarket to buy some fruit. Piper do you need anything?"-asked Phoebe taking Alex in her hands.

"Here's the list. I wanned to go but now that you're going..."

"I'll take Wyatt and Chris with me. They asked me if I can take them to see the monkeys in front of the market. Can you belive it?"-she asked.

"Yes do that."-said Piper and turned around.

"She's strange too."-whispered Phoebe to Paige and went out.

"Piper, I'll be in my room if you need me."-said Paige and went out.

After a few minutes Cole shimmered behind her. Piper turned around and kissed him. He raised her and put her on the table. Piper wanted to take his shirt of but they heared a yell. Both turned around and saw Paige looking in horror at them.

Her mounth was covered with her hands and down her face were running the tears.

"Paige..."-said Piper slowly pushing away Cole.

"No..."-whispered Paige.

"Paige listen..."-said Cole coming closer to her.

"Don't come closer!"-Paige screamed.-"Don't you dare!"

"Paige you need..."-said Piper coming closer, too.

"NO! don't come closer, Piper Halliwell! I can't belive it!!!"-screamed Paige again.

"Paige listen!"-yelled Piper.

"NO you damn bitch!NO!"

"Paige..."-said Piper tears rolling her eyes. paige's words were hitting her right in the heart like a sword. It hurted to listen a sister calling her "a bitch".

"Don't come closer! How can you do such a thing?! Sleeping with your sister's husband!!!"-screamed Paige.

"Paige you don't understand!"-said Cole.

"Yes I do! Better than you think I do Cole Turner!"-shouted Paige.

"You need to listen to us! Phoebe doesn't have to know!"-said Cole.

"You...you...monster!!!! You want to hide it from Phoebe?! That won't work!!!"

"Please Paige! She'll be hurt!"-said Piper still crying.

"Oh and you wouldn't be if you would find out I'm sleeping with Leo!?"-yelled Paige.

Piper was looking at her. Who the hell is this woman in front of her? That wasn't the paige she knowed. That was the other Paige, the carrying and sister-worried Paige.

"Listen Paige..."

"No Piper halliwell, you should listen! I'll tell Phoebe and you can't stop me!!!"-yelled paige and turned around. Piper waved her hands although she knew she can't freeze Paige. The only thing she did was blowing a vase up. Paige turned around. She was bleeding a little.

"Oh,Paige I'm..."

"Don't come closer you bitch!!!"-yelled Paige.

"Don't call her like that!"-yelled Cole.

"I'll call her like I want!"-screamed paige.

"Please Paige it hurts! You're my sister!"

"Oh now I'm your sister?! And what's Phoebe to you? A toy? And to you Cole?! A sex object!?"-asked Paige.

"Don't say that! I love Phoebe!"

"Oh right Cole Turner! And because you love her you're sleeping with her sister?!"-shouted Paige.-"And Piper I couldn't belive what a bitch you are!!!"

.................. ...............................

Sorry for those mean words but without them the whole chapter will be bad. Please even if you don't like the story rewiew and say what you don't like on my fanfictions! It'll make me a better writer!!! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Paige got out walking a bit faster. Piper and Cole ran after her. Piper grasped her hand. Paige turned around looking at her sister like she's a stranger.

"Paige you need to listen to us!"-said Piper looking at her.

"No Piper! You maked a big mistake! It's like with potions! And he's the potion you maked wrong!"-said Paige.

"Oh Paige you really don't understand. We love each other!"-said Cole coming closer to Piper.

"Where's the Cole who would give the life for Phoebe? And for his daughter?"-asked Paige.

"I would still give my life for Phoebe!"-said Cole.

"And where's the Piper I knew?"

"She's right in front of you."-said Piper.

"No,the Piper I knew loved Leo and her sons more than anything on the world. Cause yea Piper you have two sons little Chris remember? And Wyatt? The blue haired boy who loves witchcrafting!"-said Paige.

Piper didn't answer. She just looked in Paige's brown eyes.

"Piper I'm still your sister and you can't change that. But you know Phoebe all your life and why did you do that?"-asked Paige and a tear fell on Piper's hand. It hurted.

"paige you know that love can't chose."-said Piper and turned around to face Cole. She came closer to him and embraced him.

"Please paige,please don't tell this to Phoebe. I can't see her hurt."-said Cole.

"Ha why didn't you think on that earlier?"-asked paige.

"Please...and Alexandra...think on her."-said Piper. That was the end. Piper knew how much she loved her niece...

Paige looked at the two and then at the pictures of the three sisters, of Pru and the kids.

"Would you do this to Prue?"-asked Paige.

"What?"-asked Piper. She sounded surprised.

"Would you tell that to Prue?"-asked Paige again now looking at Piper.

Piper raised her eye-browns and said,pretty cold:

"Prue doesn't have nothing with this."

"I asked you something Piper."-said Paige.

"OK. Well I supose I would."-yelled Piper-"Happy now?"

"You know how much I love Alex. You are using it!"-Paige said.

"No I'm not..."

"Listen to me. I'll never forgive you that. But Phoebe is still my sister and I love her and I won't hurt her. I'll keep the secret."-said Paige.

"Oh thank you Paige."-said Piper and tried to hugg her but Paige maked a steep back.

"Ok I understand..."-Piper said and went upstairs with Cole.

Paige looked at the photo of her, Piper and Phoebe and took it.

"Oh Piper what happened with you?''-she whispered.

The door slowly opened and Phoebe entered with the kids. She was caring lots of bags and Chris was holding Alex while Wyatt was eating an ice cream. Paige turned around and smiled.

"Hi Paige."-said Phoebe and smiled too.

"Let me help you."-said Paige and took a few bags.

"Is Cole at home?"-asked Phoebe.

"I suppose he is."-Paige said.

"Oh well..."-whispered Phoebe putting the bags on the table.-"And Piper?"

"I think she's in her room. So,did you have fun boys?"-Paige asked looking at Wyatt and Chris and took Alex in her hands.

"Yes the monkeys looked exacly like Chris."-said Wyatt laughing.

"I told you Wyatt not to..."

"It's Ok aunt Phoebe."-said Chris taking a candy-"He can't hurt me with that silly words."

"Oh little Chrisy-mammy-boy can't be hurt?! And what when I say that you like the Bianca girl?"

"Zip it Wyatt!"-shouted Chris.

"Who's Banca, sweetie?"-asked Paige trying to sound happy.

"Just a girl"-said Chris blushing red.

Wyatt maked a silly sound.

"A girl you like?"-asked Phoebe.

"No I don't."

"Well it's Ok when you like a girl."-said paige looking at Wyatt with her zip-it-or-it-will-happen-a-tragedy look.

"Yes I know but..."

Phoebe screamed, Paige yelled "Chris" Chris orbed out and Wyatt fell on the floor. The next second Cole shimmered in throwing a energy-ball, and Paige waved her hand and everybody, except Cole, orbed out.

The next second they orbed in in the living room and Piper run next to them.

"What's going on?"-she asked.

"A demon!"-yelled Paige trying to calm Alex down.

The next second from the kitchen they heared an explosion and all ran in the kitchen. It was all covered with demon blood and Cole was in the middle looking awfull. Even Paige smiled thinking:

"_You get what you deserve, demon."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Phoebe and Paige were at the attic. Phoebe was reading the "book" while Paige was writing something on a paper.

"What's wrong with her anyway?"-Phoebe asked looking at Paige.

Paige raised her head from the paper and looked at Phoebe confused.

"I mean with Pipe? She's like...cold to me."-Phoebe said.

"I'm sure it's nothing."-Paige said trying to sound happy. "Hormones or something"

"Yea, maybe can that be the reason."-Phoebe said sarcastic.

"Oh c'mon Phoebe you're making a problem where isn't any."-Paige said not looking at her older sister.

"Oh maybe."

Phoebe closed the "Book" and took a shirt from the chair.

"I'm going downstairs. I need to check Alex. She's sleeping."-Phoebe said.

"I'm going with you."-Paige said, took the piece of paper, went after Phoebe and closed the door.

"Have you seen cole?"-Phoebe asked. Paige reacted very quickly. Her eyes closed for a second and then opened to face Phoebe.

"N...n...no. I ...I think he's...in...in the office."-Paige mumbled.

"Well..."-Phoebe said and turned left. Paige ran after her and grasped her hand.

"Y..y..you said that you need to check Alex."-Paige said.

"I just wanted to put this shirt on."-Phoebe said looking at her puzzled.

"N... n... no... you should check Alex I think she's crying."

"I just want to put this shirt on."-Phoebe said again.

"M...maybe you really should check Alex"

"What's wrong Paige?"-Phoebe asked.

"N...no...nothing!"-yelled Paige.

Phoebe pulled her hand back and opened the door of her bedroom. Her look stoped on the bed. Her eyes opened wide her mouth was open too but no sound was coming out and a few tears rolled down her checks-Piper and Cole were lying in the bed kissing each other. They stooped and looked at Phoebe. Piper had the same reaction as Phoebe only without tears and Cole slowly whispered "Phoebe"

"Oh...oh...my...God..."-Phoebe whispered breathing faster and faster. Paige came closer.

"Phoebe..."-Cole said again.

"Don't you dare to say something to me Cole!"-Phoebe said.

"Listen Phoebe..."

"No Cole Turner...n...n...no..."-white stars appeared in front of Phoebe's eyes, she felt ditzy and slowly and slowly she fell deeper and deeper in a dream without dreams.

She didn't fell when she touched the ground with her head. She didn't hear paige's scream, Piper's cry and Cole's woice...her toughts were somewhere else...

"PHOEBE!!!"-screamed Paige.

Piper covered her mouth with her hands and Cole ran to Phoebe. He raised her on the bed.

"Phoebe!"-yelled Piper crying-"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!!!"

"Do you think it's time to apologize?!"-Paige yelled in tears.

"Call a doctor!!!"-yelled Cole. Piper took the phone and turned a number.

After an hour...

"Is she gonna be allright?"-asked Cole.

"Y..."

"It isn't something bad, is it?"-asked Paige.

"N..."

"Oh say it doctor please!!!"-Paige yelled.

"I'm trying!!! OK Mrs. Halliwell is..."

"What?"-asked Leo.

"Oh for God's shake listen to me!"-the doctor yelled-"Mrs. Halliwell is fine! She's pregnant!!!"

............................

Was it good? Well the idea with the second baby wasn't mine! Thanks to Maria for the idea!!! Please read and review even if you don't like the story. Should I continue? Please tell me!


End file.
